<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alec and Magnus face the same fate by SmuttyMalec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932828">Alec and Magnus face the same fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyMalec/pseuds/SmuttyMalec'>SmuttyMalec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Funny, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyMalec/pseuds/SmuttyMalec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collab between me and my phone’s autocomplete feature. The first four words of every sentence is mine and the rest is my phone trying to be Smutty like me.</p>
<p>The results are a funny silly Malace mess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alec and Magnus face the same fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After writting 157,000 word epic homoerotic story, ai wanted to see if my phone had picked up any smut from me, this is what happened 🤣🤣🤣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec stumbled towards Magnus and his ass belongs in a new meme. Magnus thought it was the best thing that he had ever seen.<br/></p><p>Magnus felt hard under his own eyes and sighed at his own feet.</p><p><br/>Alec dropped to his knees gracefully and then he had to fight with his hands.</p><p><br/>Magnus smirked at the door of his house in his house. </p><p><br/>Alec's own throbbing erection was a sudden shock to the side; the first time they had been in charge was a good wank. </p><p><br/>Magnus places his hands on the man of his life and he knows what he wants. Magnus grabs a good deal of the drink. </p><p><br/>Alec just kept wishing he was in a judgemental relationship. </p><p><br/>Magnus took lube out of his clothes and then went to bed with the other two men.</p><p><br/>A shocked Alec said “you know that you have to say it was the result of this cock”</p><p><br/>Magnus sighed in agreement “Alec snorts"</p><p><br/>Precum leaks from Alec’s eyes.</p><p><br/>Magnus thrusts aggressively at his own feet.</p><p><br/>“Fuck me" Alec begs for a moment to get distracted by his own actions.</p><p><br/>Jace walks into the future and is a good friend of mine who has a Python.</p><p><br/>Shocked by Jace, Alec was naked and he had to be a bit like he was a girl.</p><p><br/>Magnus is surprised by his performance as he moves on the sofa to get the best out of his life.</p><p><br/>Jace smirks, “Can I think we are going to be forever”</p><p> <br/>Alec rubs his hands on his face when you get sprung.<br/>Jace unzip his pants with his head in front of Robert screams the same way.</p><p><br/>Jace fingers Alec’s hard gay sex with Magnus too long.</p><p><br/>He pleads “fuck my brother for me my own courgette is not the best”</p><p><br/>Magnus nods knowingly and then goes into his whole body.</p><p><br/>Thrusting against his prostrate and his ass was a good thing that was so powerful and he was not a problem.</p><p><br/>Jace bends over and then starts talking to his knees gracefully. </p><p><br/>Alec cried “I’m cumming and Magnus was always the best in that season”</p><p><br/>Jace bites his lips “Simon says he’s busy fucking me” </p><p><br/>“Simon?” Magnus asks surprised how much they would say whatever</p><p><br/>“Cum for me" Magnus smiles blissfully as he tries to make it look exhausted.</p><p><br/>Alec shoots all over your boyfriend but he’s out to sea.</p><p><br/>Jace places his cock up to his father and tells him to get to Tokyo.</p><p><br/>Magnus’s cock softens in front of Robert Downey jr. </p><p><br/>Jace licks the cum to make sure they get some glitter. </p><p><br/>“You dirty whore" Magnus said that would help.</p><p><br/>Alec wanted Magnus rimming his ass for him and that was so important.</p><p><br/>Jace placed his cock at his face and Alec lightwood took it in front of Robert Pattinson.</p><p><br/>“Swallow my cock Alec and Clary when they come back” </p><p><br/>Magnus fingered Jace while playing games on facebook.</p><p><br/>Jace wants to cum in his veins but he doesn’t.</p><p><br/>Alec gagged, Jace thrusted penis size queen can you see what happens Netflix?</p><p><br/>Alec squeezed Jace's testicles back up to the esophagus for his ass was just acting.</p><p><br/>Jace cums in Alec's face and then gets knotted up with some paperwork.</p><p><br/>The three of them have had sex and their sex was always very homoerotic and Magnus had been trying hard gay relationships.</p><p><br/>They kissed each other for their love to make their mate happy.</p><p><br/>The end of the Mortal death<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>